Memories
by BlackRose2424
Summary: Raven revisits her Tree of Memories. One-shot.


I'm so sorry! I haven't posted anything in ages! But I'm on holidays and I just felt like writing something. So here it is!

All was silent as raven floated through nevermore. There was no shouting. No screaming. No giggling. Just nothing. She found herself in Affection's domain. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. The sky wasn't as blue. The grass wasn't as green. Her Tree of Memories no longer bared it's once green leaves. They had turned brown and looked as if they would crumble if you touched them.

Just beyond the tree, stood Affection, cloak hood up.

"Raven." She spoke softly.

Raven walked over to her slowly. Affection lifted her hood. Raven studied her closely. Her eyes no longer shone. Her hair was dull. She looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"Again?" She spoke.

Raven nodded and took Affection's hand, much to her distain, and walked over to the tree. Once at the tree, Raven lead Affection over to a leaf and coated it in her dark magic. After a few seconds, her magic dissolved away, leaving the leaf green again. Raven reached up and softly touched the leaf and she was suddenly transported into her memory.

Raven looked around. She remembered this one well. This was her favorite memory. She stood, transparent in the corner of her room watching her younger self reading multiple books at a time. She had caught a cold and she was looking for a spell or a special to get rid of it because normal human antibiotics and medicines didn't seem to work on her and her powers were dulled from being sick so they weren't of any use to her. Beast boy had just come out of the training room and was on his way to his room when he heard something.

"Rae?"

"... *sniffle* ..."

"Rae I know you're in there. Open up."

Younger Raven put down the book she was holding and hovered over to the door but didn't open it.

"What do you want *sniffle* Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy's brow creased in worry. "are you ok Rae? Do you need help? Are you hurt? Oh my god are you ok?! Raven! open this door right now!"

Younger Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

A familiar glint in Beast Boy's eyes sparkled at that "I'm fine" answer and his voice deepened. "Raven open the God damn door or I will open it for you!"

Younger Raven's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. 'Beast...' She whispered to herself.

Older Raven, still in the corner, chuckled.

"I'm giving you till the count of three raven. 1...2..."

Beast Boy suddenly shifted into the beast and was about the rip the door open when younger raven opened the door.

"I'm fine."

The Beast growled quietly and quickly snatched younger raven up in his arms and pressed her to his chest.

"What in the Azar's name do you think you are doing?" younger Raven spoke softly, quietly enjoying the closeness.

The Beast just grunted and started sniffing around the room, looking for any danger or any indication as to what might be wrong. Suddenly, he got a smell. He held her tighter to his chest and made his way over to her bed. He found a trash can. He sniffed it and found tissues.

"Hey! Don't be going through my stuff!" She tried to use her powers to put all of the tissues back into the bin but failed.

The Beast sniffed the tissues and figured it out. Slowly, as to not hurt her, he climbed onto her bed and cradled her in his arms and licked her cheek.

"Hey!" Younger Raven went to wipe his spit of her face when The Beast growled. She stopped and looked at him. She raised her hand and pressed it to his cheek and he started purring. He leaned into her hand and then bent down to press his nose to her neck.

The Beast suddenly moved to lay down. He cradled her in his arms protectively and kept his nose in her neck. Soon they fell asleep like that. Raven was still in the corner, tears welling up in her eyes. She remembered this well. It was the first time she let herself feel. This is where it all started. Her feelings for Beast Boy. How she longed to be back there.

Suddenly, she was transported back to the tree.

"Thank you."

Affection nodded and put her good back up.

Everything started to dissolve around her. She closed her eyes.

Raven opened her eyes and found herself curled up on a patch of grass she knew too well.

"Why did you have to leave?" Raven sobbed, cracking the other tombstones around her.

"You promised you would never leave me. But you did. And now I'm all alone." She lifted her head to look at the photograph on his tombstone. It was a photo of him and her from a photo booth he had made her go in. His cheesy grin next to her small smile. Tears started to poor. She put her head to the ground again.

"You shouldn't have done that mission yourself. You promised you wouldn't! You promised..."

She heard shuffling behind her.

"Just a few more minutes. Please." She sobbed.

"Rae, you know we have to go." Cyborg knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. Raven looked up to Cyborg and nodded.

She slowly got up. She knelt down and picked up the photo.

"I love you Garfield. I always will. I'll see you next week." She blew a kiss at the photo and shakily sat it back down.

"Take me home. Please." She whispered. Cyborg nodded and walked her over to the T-car and helped her in and put her seat belt on for her. He closed her door and walked over to his side of the car. She looked out the window to where Garfield was laid to rest 3 years before. She pressed her hand to the glass and let the sobs take over.

"Forever and always Gar." She whispered as they drove away.

Oh my god. I couldn't stop myself from crying while writing that one. Anyway, thanks for reading!

J. xo


End file.
